Miroir's World/Power-Outage Idol!
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Recap of last episode) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (Start with a panning shot of the holiday resort at night, from outside directly into Miroir's office. Here, Miroir is giving Yacker milk and Makoto is drinking coffee) Miroir: Why are you drinking coffee? Makoto: Everyone's staying up late, so I figured I'd need caffeine to keep me from dosing off. Miroir: Very good thought. (In Ceodore's room, Ceodore has already changed into nightclothes and busy tidying his bed, only to hear something coming from the next room) Ceodore: Wh-What was that? (looks into the next room and notices the mysterious blonde guy, who is just finishing putting on his nightclothes) Oh... nothing suspicious. (the mysterious man walks out of his room) I... I'm not sure what he's doing, but I'm going to find out! (Walks out of his room) (Cut to the cafe. Sayaka is serving toast to Terra, Locke and then Celes) Sayaka: It's late... I guess now would be the right time to close the cafe... (Once Terra, Locke and Celes leave, Sayaka takes off the "OPEN" sign on the cafe door and replaces it with a "CLOSED" sign. Next, cut to Kyoko's room, where she is trying to translate the mysterious man's weekend schedule) Kyoko: I still can't tell which Wingding means which letter... urgh. (Transition to the pet care. Boko, several Pokemon and a trio of Wisps are fast asleep, and Lusamine is putting blankets over them. Then, transition to the school, where Chisa is planning out tomorrow's lesson) Chisa: (Let's see... should I make them draw this or not?) (Brief pause) Chisa: (No, that would be too harsh on them.) (Cut to the main lobby. Relm, finding it hard to stay awake, is phoning an octopus named Ultros) Relm: H-Hello... Ultros: I need to book a one second stay at the holiday resort! Relm: (yawns) What would be the point... of only staying... for one second? (falls asleep) (As for Lissa and Nowi...) Nowi: Come on, Lissa! Let's play a game! Lissa: What kind of game? Nowi: Let's try seeing who can turn this one light on and off repeatedly the fastest! Here, watch... (flicks a light switch on and off repeatedly at high speed) Disco, disco, disco! Disco, disc- Lissa: Stop it, Nowi! That could lead to serious power problems! (Pixel comes in with her arms and legs through a trash can.) Pixel: Did somebody say disco? Nowi: Aww yeah, Pixel gets it! Disco! Disco! Disco! Disc- (the lights turn off and stop working) oh, no. Lissa: I'm not going to help you turn the power back on because you brought this on yourself. Nowi: (stomps her foot) Pixel did it! Pixel: No, I didn't! I wasn't the one trying to start a house fire! (Nowi and Pixel get into a fight) (Miroir sees this fight on a security camera, which then turns off by itself) Miroir: Okay, so the power just went out. Perfect. (looks at his iPod Touch) Also, my iPod Touch's charger broke. Two problems for the price of one. Makoto: Should we tell the others? Miroir: Yes! Makoto: Okay... (phones Sayaka) Hey, Sayaka? Sayaka: Yes, Makoto? Makoto: The power's kind of dead and we need ways to pass the time. Any ideas? Sayaka: How about a singing competition along the lines of American Idol or X Factor? Makoto: Well, I... Sayaka: I'll tell everyone else right away! (hangs up) Miroir: ... Makoto: ... (Later, everyone except the mysterious man is gathered at an unknown room) Miroir: Okay, so Yacker here is going to float by the person he believes is most entitled to talk. Right, Yacker? (Yacker nods) Alright, so this is Sayaka's idea, so, to be fair, we should be hearing from her. (looks at Sayaka, who is busy texting "The Girls") Uh... Sayaka? Sayaka: Oh, yes! (puts the phone away) So, in this competition, everyone must choose a song. They will then sing it in front of Miroir and Makoto, who will use buzzers to stop the song if anything - I repeat, ANYTHING - is wrong with it. (Cut to a little while later) Miroir: Okay! We've got the table, the buzzers, the ukuleles... Sayaka: Ukuleles? Makoto: To let our anger out. Sayaka: I... I have no idea what you're talking about. Miroir: This! (gets ready to hit Makoto with the ukulele) Makoto: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Save it for later! Miroir: (puts the ukulele down) Very good point! We'll start in literally one minute. No pressure on any of you. (Cut to a screen saying "one minute later") Ceodore: Okay... I'm going to be singing first... (comes on stage and starts singing "These Days" by Take That) (Audience starts clapping to the beat of the song. Ceodore the uses White Magic to brighten up the room) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) No White Magic allowed! Miroir: That's a stupid reason! Makoto: But we're supposed to give stupid reasons, remember? Miroir: Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. (brief pause) Okay, Ceodore! Makoto's had enough of your singing, but it's more than enough for us to evaluate. Back off stage, dude! No pressure! Makoto: Okay, who's next? Miroir: That pop idol you're in love with. Makoto: Oh, yes. Give it up for Sayaka Maizono! (Sayaka and other pop idols come onto the stage and sing "Monochrome Answer") Miroir: (hits his buzzer) Which of you is Sayaka? (Sayaka facepalms) (Cut to Kyoko singing "Stuttering" by FeFe Dobson) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) Why did you dye your hair in random colours? Kyoko: Look, I was playing three Papa Louie games at once while I was- Miroir: (hits his buzzer) That's another thing. Playing Papa Louie games during rehearsals. (Cut to Rydia, behind stage with Edge) Rydia: Do you really think I can pull this off? Edge: Yeah, it'll be fine! Just don't actually come onstage! Rydia: How will that work? Edge: Create illusions of yourself! Rydia: Illusions? Edge: Yeah! They'll never know where you really are! Rydia: (Illusions... I know just what to do!) (Rydia creates three clones of herself) Rydia (to the clones): Go on stage and sing Lady Gaga's "Perfect Illusion". (The clones obey) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) Okay, it's clear that these are clones of you and not the actual singer. (The clones fade. Then, cut to Edge singing, although no one can hear anything) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) Take your cowl off, we can't hear anything otherwise. Edge: Uh, to do so would be to abandon the way of the nin- Makoto: This is a singing competition, not ninja training! Take it off! (Four arguments later...) Makoto: Good. Now you can sing. (Edge starts singing again) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) You can't sing. (Transition to Aria singing "Secret Love Sing" by LittleMix, during which she creates several water pillars with magic) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) 7 out of 10. Too much water. (Cut to the Kirbies jumping to the beat of "Jump" by Van Halen) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) Stop jumping! Makoto: What are you talking about? Miroir: They say a Kirby's jump is more than enough to split the earth in half. Makoto: Very, very, VERY good point. (The Kirbies come off stage as Terra walks in, singing "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) The lyrics of this song are way too confusing. Miroir: Okay, five minute break! (Cut to Miroir and Makoto playing Bejeweled Blitz) Miroir: Need any snacks? Makoto: As long as they're not dried tofu. Miroir: How about toast? Makoto: Yep, that'll do. (Miroir puts some bread in the toaster. Then, cut to when the toast is done. Miroir spreads Flora butter all over it. Next, cut to when Miroir and Makoto are chilling at the place where the competition is taking place, eating the toast) Miroir: Where's Lana? Makoto: She's not here yet. Miroir: Hey, Lana! Get on stage, cutie! (Lana walks on stage, waving her arms like mad. She then starts singing "Wiggly World" by Devo) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) Lana confirmed for Devo fangirl! (Cut to Mallow coming onto the stage and making a cake while singing "Cake" by Flo Rida) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) I get why you're doing it, but please, save the cake-baking for later. (Next, we see Celes, who is singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) Why hide your affection with Locke when we all know of it? Celes: What are you talking about? Makoto: Don't play dumb, you know what we're talking about! (Celes exits and Lissa enters) Lissa: Okay... (silence) Miroir: Sing. (Brief pause) Miroir: Sing! (Brief pause) Miroir: SING! Lissa: I don't know what to sing! Miroir: Okay, move on to Susie. (Lissa exits, looking like she's about to start crying) Makoto: Is Susie coming? Miroir: No idea. Why don't we play Bejeweled Bli- (Susie comes on to sing "About You Now" by the Sugababes) Makoto: (hits his buzzer) Why sing a love song if you don't have a significant other? (pause) No offence to you. (Cut straight to Locke singing "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, during which it starts snowing in the stage) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) The two girls who could be romantically involved with you dedicated their songs to you, and in return you gave them snow. (Locke leaves and Relm enters, singing "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift) Miroir and Makoto: (both hit their buzzers) TOO MUCH SWIFTY! (Relm exits) Miroir: Now where's Nowi? Makoto: No idea. Miroir: Well, maybe we could... (The stage curtain catches fire. Miroir catches a glimpse of Nowi as a giant fire-breathing dragon, puts on his laser headgear and uses it to hypnotise her) Nowi: (turns back into a girl) Your orders... Miroir: Go back to your room, lock the door and fall asleep with a book on your face. Nowi: Understood... Makoto: (hits his buzzer) What about the fire? Miroir: Can I borrow your iPhone? (phones Cordelia) Hey, Cordelia, you babe! There's a massive fire that needs extinguishing. Can you help us with this? (Cordelia appears with a water pistol, dousing the fire. Steam then covers up pretty much the entire screen) Makoto: Who's that chic? Miroir: Cordelia. Makoto: What do you know about her? Miroir: She barely ever talks. Makoto: What does she like? Miroir: Riding Pegasi. Makoto: What does she dislike? Miroir: Being interrogated. Makoto: What else do you know about her? Miroir: Nothing, so let's move on to the other Naegi in the house. Makoto: Hear that, Komaru? It's your turn! (the steam clears as Komaru comes on stage. She arrives on a moped for some reason) (Komaru gets off the moped and grabs the microphone off of the stand. The instrumentals for "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith starts to play.) Komaru: Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand. But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? (Small applause comes from the audience.) Komaru: Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me... (The instrumentals stop as Makoto rings his buzzer.) Makoto: Komaru, why don't you sing a song that's not this whiny? Komaru: MY FRIEND GAVE ME THE IDEA! YOU LITTLE-- Miroir: Calm down, El Diablo. (Cuts to Mallow singing "Cake" by Flo Rida ft. 99 Percent) Mallow: ...I only came for the cake! (Lana's voice singing "Cake" on an endless loop, like in the song) Miroir: (hits his buzzer) Singing your song TWICE. (Chisa comes in, carrying a giant globe) Miroir: Wait, wasn't Pixel supposed to sing next? Chisa: Yes, but she's busy right now. Miroir: Of course! It's not like she's watching an anime while eating hot fudge and ranting about fidget spinners or the doodlebops! (The instrumentals for "Around The World" by ATC play) Chisa: The kisses of the sun, were sweet I didn't blink. I let it in my eyes, like an exotic drink. The radio playing songs, that I have never heard. I don't know what to say, oh not another word, just la la la la la, it goes around the world, just la la la l-- (Makoto hits his buzzer) Makoto: Too much "la la la la la", not enough.. err... words? Chisa: Seriously, I sang more actual words in the English dictionary than "la la la la la"! (Makoto and Chisa argue) (Cuts to Pixel cosplaying as The Fonz and holding flash cards in her hand) (Pixel flips the cards back and forth until she finds a script for something. She then reads it) Pixel: Hello. My name is Pixel McDank. You know me for my rabid hatred of fidget spinners, the Doodlebops, and Sans the Skeleton.. but that's besides the point. I'm here to sing a good song for good people. (Pixel flings the flash cards across the room. They hit Makoto) Makoto: OW! Pixel: Sorry! (The instrumentals for "Am I Wrong" by Nico and Vinz begin to play) Pixel: Am I wrong.. for thinking out the box from where I stay? Am I wrong... for saying that I choose another way? I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing, just 'cause everybody doin' what they all do. If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow, I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home! (Average-volumed applause) Pixel: So am I wrong.. for thinking that we could be something for real? Now am I wrong... for trying to reach the things that I can't see? But that's just how I fe- (Miroir and Makoto both ring their buzzers at the same time) Miroir and Makoto (both): Awesome! Pixel: Aww, shucks! (aggressively dabs) (Mirror and Makoto ring their buzzers again) Miroir and Makoto: Dabber alert! Dabber alert! Miroir: Okay... there's one more song left, and that's the only duet! Makoto: Right! So come on in, Lusamine and Lillie! (Lusamine and Lillie come in with plastic cups, and perform "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. And believe it or not, they actually make it to the end, only for Miroir and Makoto to hit their buzzers) Lusamine: What was that for? Miroir: The black hole that emerged right behind you. Lusamine and Lillie: The... black hole?! (the Ultra Beasts emerge from the black hole) Miroir and Makoto: (both hit their buzzers) No last-minute competitors! (the Ultra Beasts sing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga in Ultra Beast Speak) Miroir and Makoto: (both hit their buzzers) No foreign singing! (the Ultra Beasts loom threateningly over Lusamine and Lillie) Miroir and Makoto: (both hit their buzzers) No trying to eat people! (Credits play) (Post-credits scene. Lenna is just finishing her performance of "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran, only for Miroir to hit his buzzer right before she can say the last word) Makoto: What was that for? Miroir: Yacker beat my high score on Bejeweled. Makoto: WHAT? Miroir: Don't worry, it was just by a bit. Makoto: How much is a bit? Miroir: Uh... 50000 points or so? Category:Miroir's World